Dimensions
by Jamaican Insanity
Summary: Serena, Relena, Kaoru, Kagome are the dimensional guardians. They go around fighting for truth, love, justice and all that good mushy stuff. So just go from dimension to dimension to protect them from inter-dimensional bad guys who juggling their nomal ev
1. Default Chapter

Dimensions  
  
By Insanity  
  
Part 1  
  
She stood alone on the battles field, dressed in all black. Bodies where littered all around, bathed in the blood of their comrades, their enemies, and their own. She felt like crying but, she couldn't, at least not now, she had more worlds to save, battles to fight and another chance to end her pathetic existence. She said a small prayer for the souls of her fallen subordinates, then whispered a few word in Lunarian, an old dead language, and all the bodies and the blood that covered the field were replaced with a field of flowers with marked and unmarked graves.  
  
As a portal opened behind her, she smiled gravely, and then whispered, "Rest in peace my friends." She then turned and walked into the portal disappearing from that plain of time and space.  
  
**************  
  
Relena Peacecraft Dorlian walked into her very large and luxurious mansion, very tired and depressed. As she entered the hall she was greeted by her angry brother, her five bodyguards, her butler and two children she have never seen in the house before.  
"Where the hell have you been young lady?" Millardo shouted, making everyone in the room wince because of the share volume of his voice.  
Relena sighed, she could feel a very painful headache coming on, "I been out Millardo, just driving around trying to clear my head." She replied.  
"And it took you 13 hours 20 minutes and 33 seconds to do that. Relena it's 12:30 am, you have a whole lot of explaining to do." Heero said, he was one of her drop dead gorgeous bodyguards.  
"Boy someone needs a hobby. Wait! Relena since when can you drive?" Duo asked. Everyone looked at Duo like he had grown an extra head.  
"Baka," Wufei said, "onna just tell us where you where." Relena's voice and eyes got a cold hard look no one in the room was unfortunate enough to see before, she the said, "As far as I'm concerned, I'm an adult and I don't have to report every thing to you or anyone."  
  
Then one of the children a young girl, about eight, said, "There's blood on your clothes Miss Relena."  
"Are you hurt?" the other child asked, this was a little boy, he looked like the boy version of the little girl. Both children had ebony hair, green eyes, and faces that looked like they could do no wrong. Relena looked down at her clothes and saw some marks on them, it was in fact spots of blood. She couldn't tell them the truth, so Relena Dolian did what all politicians in their daily lives do she lied.  
"No sweetheart, this is just some ketchup, I spilt on myself earlier today." She said to the children, her eyes softening as he spoke to them.  
'She lying, what are you hiding Relena?' Heero thought to himself staring at her.  
"Now if you'll excuse me I shall be going to my room, goodnight." Relena said as she turned to go to her room which was upstairs but as she passed Wufei, her other bodyguard, who was of Chinese descent stopped her by holding her arm.  
"Onna," he said, "I don't think you understand what's going on, you missed a very important meeting today and with out you there to hold those weak baka's hands the whole entire meeting was pointless. Another was between the colonies and earth almost was the end result."  
Relena shook off is hand, and whispered, "That's not my problem anymore, so I really don't care."  
"You really are a weak onna." Wufei said as she continued to walk away, but when he said this she froze for a second.  
"They really didn't tell you, did they?"  
"Tell us what?" Millardo asked.  
"Unbelievable, trying so hard to make me out to be the bad guy."  
"Hey, what are to suppose to know?" Duo asked.  
"I'm no longer the Vice Foreign Minister." Relena said. Heero and Trowa managed to look shocked at this revaluation. While the other person in the room (except the children) yelled, "WHAT?" "I was asked to resign from my position a week ago. Yesterday was my finial day as the Vice-Foreign Minister, now if you well excuse me I'm going to my room to rest." She said as she once again headed for her room. "Well that was unexpected." Trowa said as soon as they heard Relena's door close. "I'll say, did you see what she was wearing, I've never seen Relena look so hot in my life." Duo said ignoring the point all together. "Shut up Duo." Everyone said to him as they walked away splitting to two groups, each going in to their own direction, leaving Duo all alone to his own devices. "Come on guys, what did I say?"  
  
Chapter 1 Focus Character Information  
  
Name: Relena Peacecraft  
Code Name: Rage  
Status: Head of the Guardian Group  
Age: 18  
Weapon(s): Katana and a Blaster  
Abilities & Attitude: This young woman is the oldest of the 3 sisters; she inherited the powers of the dimensional guardian from her grandmother the former Queen of Solaris. She is very talented in making various weapons of mass destruction, I.D.T.D. (Inter Dimensional Transport Device) and other electronics that can help her on her missions. As the Vice Foreign Minister Relena exhibited a calm and peaceful personality but when she is not burden by her responsibility of being a keeper of peace, she lets her full personality out. That is she acts on instinct and she is not afraid of taking risks but she takes her time in making decisions that would risk the lives of others she swore to protect. Her other abilities have yet to surface.  
  
Okay that is the end if chapter 1, I hope that you like it. Review (good and constructive) and I'll work on chapter two. Until next time, bye.  
  
Baka - Idiot, fool etc  
  
Onna - woman used in a derogatory way.  
  
Concerning my other fic co-written with Whitetiger that won't be updated until we gets over our bad case of writer's block for that fic. 


	2. Blue part 1

Hi again, It is now time for the second chapter in my story, but few things first:  
  
The last time I forgot my disclaimer se here it is:  
  
I Do Not Own Any of The Anime or TV Shows mentioned in the Fic. I have no money so you can't sue me. SO There!!!  
  
I want to thank every one for there reviews, and I'm asking you guys to just keep reviewing.  
  
My end of semester exams are coming up and around that time I usually get a really bad case of writer's block so please for give me if I don't update for a while.  
  
Last but not lest we are still working on the next chapter for "Nowhere to Hide (for a lack of a better title)". We'll try to have it out as soon as possible.  
  
Don't forget to Review, your thoughts are important (.  
  
Dimensions  
  
By Insanity  
  
Part 2 Blue Lightening P1  
  
Together they stood on a field of warriors, the females known as Rage and Blue Lightening. Rage a young woman known for her cunning and ruthlessness in battle and her wisdom and Kindness everywhere else. She stood there proudly a woman of 18 years, dressed in her royal colours of black and gold holding her weapon of choice, the Katana.  
  
Beside her stood her sister, Blue Lightening. A 17-year-old warrior also known for her skill and ruthlessness on the battlefield. She carries with her a Sakaba Tou, a reverse blade sword, she was dressed in her royal colours of black and blue.  
  
"When will it begin?" Lightening asked.  
  
"I don't know, but we must be prepared."  
  
"What about the others, shall I contact them?"  
  
"That would be unwise, what will your companions say when you have abandoned your responsibilities. I will gather them when the time is right, don't worry sister." With that Rage disappeared through a portal.  
  
"I can't help but worry about you, sister." Lightning murmured softly as she too disappeared through a portal.  
***************  
  
"Busu! Busu! Wake up!"  
  
"Yahiko, leave me alone I'm not in the mood."  
  
"Kaoru, get up, Kenshin said he won't sever breakfast until you get up." Yahiko said.  
  
"Fine, just leave me alone Yahiko-chan." Kaoru said stressing the 'chan'.  
  
"Don't call me chan!"  
  
It was another lovely morning at the Kamiya dojo for everyone except for Kaoru Kamiya. Kaoru was exhausted from the exercise and techniques she went through the night before when every one was asleep. She was so out of it that she walked right into Kenshin, the resident boshiden and former slasher.  
  
"Ohiyo Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Ohiyo Kenshin." Kaoru replied grouchily, the guy was too polite at time of the morning.  
  
"Breakfast is ready if you want to eat." Kenshin said smiling and at the same time blinding Kaoru with the smile.  
  
"Not hungry." She grumbled walking towards the dojo to grab her boken, Kenshin following close behind.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." She said as she entered the dojo, grabbed the wooden sword and exited the room.  
  
"Kaoru-dono where are you going?"  
  
"Out." Kaoru spat out as she attempt to pass Kenshin, her mind set on leaving the compound but Kenshin stopped her by gently holding on to hand.  
  
"Kaoru, are you feeling ok?" he asked gently, dropping the dono.  
  
Kaoru sighed, "I'm ok Kenshin I just need a little time to my self right now."  
  
She pulled away from him and left the compound. She followed a path that led to a waterfall in the woods behind her home, where she would meditate and gather thoughts. What she didn't realise was that she spiked her Ki a bit and would unintentionally lead danger right to her.  
  
************  
  
A few minutes after Kaoru left, Sanosuke ran into the compound calling for Kaoru and met Kenshin instead.  
  
"Kenshin where's Kaoru?"  
  
"Good morning Sano." Kenshin said getting up from his precious laundry. "Kaoru-dono, she just went into the woods to be alone a few minutes ago."  
  
"And you let her go by herself!"  
  
"Was I not suppose to?"  
  
"Damn right! She could get hurt!"  
  
"Toriatama stop shouting, you're giving me a head-ache." Yahiko said as he came out of the dojo.  
  
"Shut-up Yahiko I don't have time for you." Sano said not even looking at Yahiko, while Yahiko's temper flared.  
  
"Is there a problem Sano?"  
  
Sano swore before answering Kenshin, "There some dangerous looking guys in town looking for a girl named Kaoru, no one told them about jou-chan but the last time I saw them, they were headed towards the woods."  
  
When Kenshin heard this he let his ki to flare a little to search for Kaoru's ki as well as the enemy's ki. When Kenshin found them he swore violently he got his sword and ran towards Kaoru's ki. Leaving Yahiko and Sano to follow behind him.  
  
************  
  
Back at the waterfall Kaoru was brought out of her meditative state by sensing some evil ki. On the shore stood 15 men dressed in black samurai uniforms. One of the men step out, she assumed that he was the leader of the group of idiots, and asked, "Are the one that once was called Kaoru the Blue Lightening?"  
  
"And what if I am?" Kaoru asked coming out from underneath the waterfall.  
  
"Then you will give us the code for D-Gate 154783 and you then you will die." He said eyeing her as she came out of the water. Her clothes sticking to her like a second skin, she looked quite desirable. "Right after we have our fun with you of course."  
  
Kaoru smirked and assumed the familiar attack position of the Kamiya Kashin Ryu. "If you beat me then we shall see." She said.  
  
"Fifteen against one hardly seems fair, that it doesn't." Kenshin's sounded out as he came into the clearing followed by Sano and Yahiko, who where breathing very hard from running so hard. "Are you okay Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked assessing the situation.  
  
"No need to worry Kenshin I'm fine." Kaoru said not moving from her position.  
  
"Men get rid of them, but she is mine." The leader said.  
  
"Kenshin, my fight don't interfere." Kaoru said not taking her eyes off the leader.  
  
"Kaoru-dono, are you sure?" Kenshin asked.  
  
"Don't interfere Kenshin." She said again.  
  
"It is wise for you to worry about yourself more than the girl." One of the gang members said as he attacked Kenshin.  
  
*********  
  
As Kaoru and her opponent exchange a series of blows, she sensed a strange disturbance in the air around her. She then jumped away from the guy she was fighting, fire blazing in her eyes as she screamed "YOU BASTERED THIS WAS ALL JUST A TEST WASN'T IT?"  
  
As she screamed the fighting stopped and the sky darkened, electricity and the wing swirled around her like she was their master.  
  
"I bet you're not the leader of this little group."  
  
"Kaoru what are you doing?" Kenshin asked running over to her, cutting down anyone who got in his way. Sano was doing the same thing only he was beating them with his fit while carrying Yahiko.  
  
"The asshole! You're only testing me and my sister." Kaoru said to the guy, as Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko finally reached her.  
  
The guy just laughed and said "Brilliantly deduced Blue. a test and we want the codes.  
  
"Over my rotting corps Asshole." Kaoru sneered.  
  
"That can be arranged, let's go Princess." The guy said smirking.  
  
***********  
  
I'm going to end it there, Later. (  
  
Insanity 


	3. Blue part 2

It's Christmas Time and just for Christmas I will share a Jamaican Christmas song with you. The title of the song is "Irei Christmas" .

IREI CHRISTMAS  
(sung to the tune of "Chestnut Roasting"

Breadfruit roasting over an open fire  
Mongrel dog nipping at your toes.  
Dancehall songs being sung by a choir,  
And some a we dress up in name brand clothes.  
Everybody Knows when gun-go cook,  
and sorrel flows make the season bright.  
Young boy wit' dem starlight a-glow,  
Dem naw ga wan' fi sleep tonight.  
Dem Know se joy ride pon di way,  
wit' music rock through de day.  
And all the chicken dem a try fi spoil.  
to see if which one a dem wi gonna fry.  
And so wi wan' fi big up everyone,  
All those from 1 to 92.  
Although money done,  
have a 'hole heap a fun.  
Irei Christmas to you.

(Unknown)

That is now officially my new favorite Christmas song. 

One more thing "I own nothing but a few clothes, shoes, books, video tape , bal bal bal bal, etc etc etc. therefore I don't own any of The Anime or TV Shows mentioned in the Fic. 

One more thing I really Really suck at Fighting scene. So sorry there won't be any big fight scenes, unless someone will offer to write it for me.

  
Last time in Dimensions

"The asshole! You're only testing me and my sister." Kaoru said to the guy, as Kenshin, Sano and Yahiko finally reached her.

The guy just laughed and said "Brilliantly deduced Blue… a test and we want the codes.

"Over my rotting corps Asshole." Kaoru sneered.

"That can be arranged, let's go Princess." The guy said smirking.

**Dimensions **  
**By Insanity****  
Part 3  
****Blue Lightening P2**

Kaour grinned at the man, "Do you think that you can defeat me. Did you every wonder why me the Blue Lightening."

"Kaoru what are you doing?" Yahiko yelled. "Let Kenshin handle these guys. As he said this an unearthly glow of blue light surrounded Kaoru and the wind swirled around her faster than ever. Then from the sky a bolt of lightening came and struck the place where Kaoru was standing. 

"Kaoru!" Kenshin, Yahiko and Sanoskue screamed. However when the lighting cleared Kaoru stood, not only unharmed but she was dressed in totally different clothes and her bokken was replaced with a sword. 

"Oh Kami!" Kenshin whispered staring at Kaoru. She looked good before but now she was gorgeous. She was black knee length female ninja outfit, with blue lining and a split on both sides running from the knees to mid thigh she was showing more leg than ever. Kenshin was practically drooling, however when Kaoru began fighting he was knock out of his daze. 

Kaoru began to move so fast that Kenshin had trouble seeing the blows that were being exchanged. It was clear to all that were there that Kaoru was ruthlessly battling the man, until he was on the verge of being unconscious. 

"Any last words?" Kaoru asked the man kneeling in front of her. 

"Go to hell bitch!" he said. 

"No, thanks but you can burn in there." with that Kaoru delivered the final blow and the man fell bleeding to the ground. 

"Leave now if you all value your lives." Kaoru said to the other men. 

"Not until you dead!" one of the men shouted. 

"Fools, leave if you want to live!" Kaoru shouted angrily. The men gathered together ready to attack 

"Morons, you should have listened to my sister for I will not be so merciful." a voice whispered in the raging wind. A terrified screamed echoed in the air shortly after ward and in the tree not too far from Sansuke and Yahiko a blooded & mangled body of a man fell out with a thud. 

"Yahiko!" Kaoru said. "This is not a place for children, wee see you at the dojo." 

When she said this a portal opened beneath the boy which he fell, screaming through and he landed right out side the Aibeko restaurant. Not too soon after this happened the young woman code name Rage fell gracefully from the tree, her Kitana dripping with the blood of her kill. 

"Gentlemen," she said looking at them with her cold blue eyes, "I believe it is time for you to die." 

Before anyone could move she disappeared from the eye sight of untrained eyes. To the trained eye however she was slaughtering the men as she made a bee line to Kaoru. By the time she reached Kaoru all the men were dead, leaving only Kaoru, Kenshin, Sansuke and Rage in the bloody clearing. 

"I thought I told you in a battle if possible don't leave the enemy alive, little sister." she said to Kaoru as she stabbed the man Kaoru just fought through the heart with her Kitana. 

"Whatever, just please get rid of them Relena, it's quite sickening. I don't know how you remain so cold about taking the life of another human being." Kaoru said fighting the urge to throw up. 

Relena chanted a few words and the bodies disappeared. All evidence of the previous battle was removed. "I'm cold because I have to be Kaoru." Relena said sadly. 

"Hello have you forgotten about us?" Sano asked, getting the attention of the two girls. Kaoru looked at Kenshin, powered down and found her self shivering as a blast of cold air hit her. 

"OH KAMI ! IT'S COLD!" she shrieked with her teeth chattering. "I think we should all just go to the dojo and have a nice long talk." 

"Baka." Relena said. "You just had to power down now didn't you. Hurry up and go home be for you catch phnmoina. I'm going home." 

"What? Why?" Kaoru asked looking at her, once again ignoring Kenshin and the fuming Sanosuke. 

"Do you want explain to Millardo where I have been disappearing to in the last 3 days?" Relena asked walking to the portal that just opened. 

"Your kidding right, your just going to leave me here, by myself to explain, what just happened. Did I mention that I'll be doing it all by myself." Kaoru ranted forgetting about being cold and the guys were long forgotten. 

"Ah...yeah, it really can't be helped, you know." Relena said moving really fast towards the portal. 

"Really." Kaoru said menacingly, her bokken mysteriously appearing once again in her hands.. 

"OK... ah... bye." Relena said running towards the portal._ 'Of all the days, this the day I chose to make the portal far away from me.' _ she thought. 

"Get back here you lousy excuse of a sister!" 

"No Chance! see you later sis." Relena said jumping through the portal. Leaving Kaoru alone to face the bewildered guys. 

"Let's go home and I'll explain everything." She said eyeing them nervously. 

"It's about time." Sano said walking passed her. He was followed by a silent Kenshin, who wouldn't even look at Kaoru. 

***************** 

It didn't take them long to get back to the dojo, but when they did a few thing happened. Kaoru got an instant immortal alert headache, to which she responded by drawing her sword and ran into the dojo past Kenshin and Sano. There she saw two immortals fighting, Kenshin and Sano appeared behind her. Kenshin then whispered something that Kaoru didn't hear but made Sano look at shocked at him. 

"Tomoe! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" 

********** 

That is where I end it. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT. 


	4. Ser's thoughts and the bitch of an immor...

- 

"I own nothing but a few clothes, shoes, books, video tape , bal bal bal bal, etc etc etc. therefore I don't own any of The Anime or TV Shows mentioned in the Fic. So Back OFF. Stupid Lawyers."

  
Last time in Dimensions

It didn't take them long to get back to the dojo, but when they did a few thing happened. Kaoru got an instant immortal alert headache, to which she responded by drawing her sword and ran into the dojo past Kenshin and Sano. There she saw two immortals fighting, Kenshin and Sano appeared behind her. Kenshin then whispered something that Kaoru didn't hear but made Sano look at shocked at him. 

"Tomoe! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" 

**Dimensions **  
**By Insanity****  
Part 4  
Ser's thoughts and the bitch of an immortal **

"Miss Tuskino, I'm sorry to say that you parents didn't make it, but your brother Samuel only sustained minor injuries and is going to be fine."

***************** 

That was 2 weeks ago, funny isn't it how things can fall apart in a few days. I thought finally I got the perfect fiancé, but after spending at the time gates as Cosmos. I found out a whole lot about my former fiancé. Don't get me wrong or anything, I don't get any pleasure out of watching Darien having sex with a different woman every single night,. The thing that amazed and annoyed me the most is that every female he picked, with the expectance of Trista (I don't even want to get into that), is 5'7 has really dark hair and 17. Sounds familiar (it better I just describe 1/4 of the population of Tokyo), Any way I just describe one of my older sisters from the Silver Millennium.

I really thought he got over his obsession with Kaoru and moved on. He even have a room dedicated to her with pictures and all, for heaven sakes we all died and were reborn in different dimensions. I mean come on get a life all ready. Anyway where was I? Oh right, I not sick, though I have to admit I was in love with the asshole for a while. Ok a long while but mind you I had more sense in my previous life. I'm going off track again.

One night while dear sweet Darien was having his little 'fun', I appeared in his living room with a few things, the engagement ring, a box of junk ( i.e. every thing that he ever gave me) and a video cassette stating and showing the reasons our relationship is over (this includes a viewing of the shrine to my sister and everything else. I'M NOT SICK! SO STOP THINKING THAT).

The only person to know all this is Andrew. You know the cute guy, works at the Crown Arcade, the asshole's sweet best friend. Andrew now want to kill Darien but that isn't a good idea if you get my drift.

What about the scouts you ask. The scouts are all away doing something or the other (they do have lives you know). Mina and Lita went to England for individual conventions. Ami is in Germany with her father. Rei is off somewhere with Kagome (I'm the only one who know that Kagome is Rei's sister apart from Pluto, and the rest of Rei's family, this of course includes Rei.) and I don't have a clue where the outers are at the moment.

I need to talk to Relena, my other sister to discuss a lot of important things. The question is how do I find her. Don't look at me like that, she is the master (mistress) of dimensions, I'm just a Demi-goddess whose powers could only do so much. Not mention that I need to tell Kaoru about Darien's 'little' obsession, before things really get out of hand.....

**HOLY CRAP HOW THE HELL DID HE GET PICTURES OF HER!!!**

********** 

Tomoe! WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?" Kaoru yelled. "Better yet why the hell are you here?" She took a menacing step forward towards the immortal gripping her sword. 

"I just came to see how my favorite little teacher was doing with her self and of course get the treasure of the immortal beings." Tomoe said with a calculating smile. Her companion just looked at the both women trying to figure out what was going on and he then lowered his sword.

"Hello I'm Duncan McCloud of the clan McCloud, I was told to come here a few years ago by my good friend, Mr. Kamiya, to have a drink with him and to receive the scroll of Immortal Legend." said the man stepping forward.

"I'm sorry Mr. McCloud," Kaoru said not taking her eyes off Tomoe, "but the scroll was destroyed in a fire started by your friend over there after she took the head of my father and absorbed his immortal soul. So I guess you wont be having that drink with my father." 

Tomoe's face fell in shock, well everyone was in shock and Duncan moved away from Tomoe.

"The last time you were her Tomoe I told you that the next time I saw you I was going to take your head but, there has being too many deaths today so I'll spear you today. So leave my home and my sight for you aren't welcome here." Kaoru said walking pass Tomoe. 

When Kaoru was almost to the house, Tomoe turn and said, "Bad move bitch, the first rule you and your father thought me was never turn your back to an enemy." And with that Tomoe attacked. 

***********

That is it for now later people. Don't forget to review. 

**RESPECT!!!**


	5. The Goddes, Immortal & Miko part 1

"I own nothing but a few clothes, shoes, books, video tape , bal bal bal bal, etc etc etc. therefore I don't own any of The Anime or TV Shows mentioned in the Fic. So Back OFF. Stupid Lawyers."

Last time in Dimensions

When Kaoru was almost to the house, Tomoe turn and said, "Bad move bitch, the first rule you and your father thought me was never turn your back to an enemy." And with that Tomoe attacked.

**Dimensions   
By Insanity  
Part 5a  
Goddess, Immortal and Mikos**

"You bitch!! How dear you turn your back on me. Maybe you should take a page out of your father's book and never turn your back on me." Tomoe said as she attacked.

Kaoru's eyes flashed ice-blue as she drew her sword and turned just in time to defend against Tomoe's sword strike. " I thinks you should do the same Tomoe, he always chose his battle carefully. Your not being very carefully Tomoe, in fact you're being down right stupid."

Kaoru pushed Tomoe's sword away and walked around her opponent ignoring her friends and family. "Do you really believe that you can beat after all these years. Heck you couldn't beat me when I was 10. How do you expect to beat me now, when I am even more skilled than I was eight years ago." Kaoru said coming to a stop in front of her opponent.

Tomoe looked fearfully at Mr. McCloud as if to asked for his help. "Don't look at him for Tomoe I'm your opponent. However it is funny that McCloud-san is here, when he is in England right at this moment. It make one wonder who is the imposter who insist on impersonating my friend Duncan?" Kaoru said not taking her eyes off Tomoe.

The imposter looked shocked for a while and then started laughing, everyone (except for Kaoru) Looked at him like he was insane.

Sano actually voice his thoughts, "Hey you are you crazy or something, 'cause if you are I'll be happy to put you out of your misery."

The guy ignored him and said, "You're good no great you have gotten better at identifying immortals my love."

"You mean apart from the fact that you are not one ass-wipe, and I know I told you never to call me that, after all you are engaged to my sister and there is also the fact that i never wanted you. Though I don't know what mother saw in you to bound Serena to such a fate. How the hell did you get here anyway Darien?"

"Oh you know killed a guardian here, sleep with one there, basically I lied cheated and slept to get my way." Darien said.

**Dimensional Gates: 8D4410  
Code Name: Hall of Guardians  
**

A dark figure walked through the passage of the Hall of Guardians stepping over the numerous amount of dead bodies as he made his way towards the communication center

'Fools!' he thought, 'They didn't stand a chance.' As he stepped into the communication center he noted a lone figure bleeding over the communication console. He calmly walk over the person (who was severely injured) and stroked her hair as he stood beside her.

"Ah my dear Angel, just who did you contact?" he asked.

"Rage." Angel whispered.

"That's a good girl, I knew I could trust you. I'll make sure that your family's sacrifice would no be in vain."

"What are you talking about! What have you done with my daughters?"

"Why my dear I haven't done anything to them. I can't however speak for my men though, they are like hormonal 17 year old boys. Do you know how much of them have wild fantasy's involving 11 and 16 year old girls."

"No! We Had a deal, you promised to leave them out of this!"

"I lied, that's what we bad guys do!" He said turning around. "However all is not lost I left some of the guys for you too. I'm sure you know about the screw and kill them types."

He started to walk out the room as three burly guys came in, "Dante you bastered!" Angel screamed from the console as the guys grabbed her. "She'll make you pay for this I promise you!"

"Yeah well I'm counting on it. Have fun kids." Dante said as the door closed behind him. "I just love the smell of fresh blood."

Relena walked into her home office, clearly not happy. She just received word of an attack at one of the Hall of Guardians dimensional outpost. This would make the 10th attack within the last 5 days. Over a hundred of her best guardians were dead, she need to find out what is going on before the dimensions collapse.

She was so engrossed in her train of thought, she didn't see that all the g-pilots and her brother was in the room. She grabbed a file, out of the desk draw and walked out of the office.

Well at least, that is what she would have done if, Duo and Wufei hadn't closed the door and was blocking her way out.

"Relena we need to talk." Millardo said from behind her.

This is incomplete so... yeah well... next week maybe

That is it for now later people. Don't forget to review.

**RESPECT!!!**


End file.
